The Shadow of the Winter Rose
by Diamond-Rose1
Summary: The world of Remnant had just earned its new found Peace. Now the next Generation of Remnant will have to fight to keep it.
1. Chapter 1

**(Now before we begin I want to point out that this fanfiction is absolutely going to branch from the Canon. No really, WAY OFF. This is an AU Fanfiction which follows Team RWBY a little bit but in a later date this will branch off and follow the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Also this will follow many ships so if that's not your thing, sorry but I do hope you at least give this fic a chance. Going back to what I meant about branching from the Canon. Some events have happened from the show, but some haven't. Some events may have happened to some characters but some may not. This is an AU(Alternate Universe) Fanfic. Anything will go. So let's go.)**

Chapter One

The kingdoms have returned to the light of peace. Years have been spent to push the Creatures of Grimm back into the shadows and their Mistress' with them. The world grew back to the peace they longed for but the scar will not fade fast enough.

The Kingdom of Vale had been damaged and the citizens just as bad. They felt betrayed and filled with fear. They are barely able to rebuild their kingdom with their trust issues with the other kingdoms and lack of resources.

The Kingdom of Mantle is now viewed as villains and traitors, no matter how hard they try to regain their trust. With General Ironwood passing away and leaving Winter Schnee in his place, she leads the Military and Academy in hopes to fulfill his hope of regaining trust to his kingdom.

The Kingdom of Mistral is also dealing with the anger of the world. Blamed for letting such a spark to rise and nearly burn the world to the end. The kingdom hosts this years Vytal Festival and hopes to heal their lost love.

Down the southern region of Vale, a village named "Pike" was in desperate need of help as a pack of Beowolves moved closer and closer to their home. This fishing village had defenses but felt worried that it wouldn't be enough. The solution had been made. A team from the near Huntsmen Academy had been sent to eliminate the threat.

"They're here." An old townsman spoke as he approached the entrance, "Welcome to our village." The man bowed respectfully and stood for two women.

"Thank you for your welcome, I am Weiss Schnee and this is Yang Xiao Long. We are the Huntress' you requested." Weiss and Yang bowed in return.

"Forgive me, but I was under the impression Beacon would send a full-fledged Huntsman of Huntress." The man fixed his coat.

"We are in our final year sir," Yang replied, "We're as close as full-fledged as you can get for a free service."

"That," Weiss shot a look at her blonde friend, "and because all other Huntsmen and Huntresses are currently busy."

"Very well. I've no doubt Ozpin sent his brightest students. How is the man?" the townsman went on but was soon stopped by Weiss.

"Sir, with all due respect the rest of our team is scouting the surrounding area for this pack of Beowolves. We would be thankful if you could give us more information regarding the specific whereabouts of this Beowolf pack." Weiss cleared her throat, "We wish to make sure this gets along soon and smoothly."

"Very well." The man replied and turned to the west, "Our scouts have seen a few stragglers near our river, west of here. The Alpha shouldn't be far."

"Thank you." Weiss nodded and turned to Yang.

"Sis, you got that?" Yang held her Scroll out.

"Locked and Loaded, Blake and I are making our way there now."

"Is that the rest of your team?" the townsman asked.

"Yes," Weiss replied and turned to the entrance of the village. Forming two glyphs the man was then confused.

"What is this?"

"Our teammates will handle the Grimm that are further around the village. The others will come to the village, and we must be ready."

"Why would the Grimm come here?" the man asked another question, turning to Yang as Weiss summoned two knights.

"Your village is afraid. Their fear is attracting the pack here." Yang turned and began making her way to Weiss, "Get your villagers inside and wait for us to come get you."

Blake leaps from tree to tree, taking care to not catch the attention of the nearby Beowolves. One final leap and she stands against a tree trunk with Gambol Shroud in its Cleaver and Katana form.

"Okay Ruby, I'm ready."

"Wait for my signal and go on. I'll cover you from here." Ruby spoke through an ear piece as she laid on the ground of a cliff, looking down the scope of her weapon. She lined up her shot and fired a bullet into a Beowolves head, killing it instantly and alerting the other wolves.

As the other Grimm howled in anger, Blake sprung from her hiding spot and sliced through multiple Grimm. Ruby fired shot after shot, covering her teammate as the Beowolves slashed out for the Faunus.

Weiss and Yang heard the howl of the alpha and the shots of Rubys scythe echo in the distance. Weiss took her stance while Yang activated her gauntlets.

"So Ice Queen, what do you say? Double or nothing?" Yang grinned as the pack of wolves came charging from the forest.

"My knights and I will obviously win, why do you even try?" Weiss replied as her Summoned Knights charged at the Grimm, taking on the monsters.

"Pfft, you said that last time." Yang then began charging to the Grimm, using her gauntlet recoil to launch herself in the air, firing at the Beowolves.

"You cheated last time!" Weiss snapped and charged in as well, stabbing through multiple Grimm.

Ruby fired her last bullet killing another Beowolf, "One sec Blake, gotta reload." She pulled out her magazine but stopped as a snarl caught her ears. "Blake, you're gonna lose your cover fire for a bit."

"Is everything alright?" Blake asked through her earpiece, cutting through a Grimms torso.

"The Alpha found my hideout." Ruby brushed her hood off her head and twirled Crescent Rose in its full form. The Alpha stalked Ruby, circling around her before lunging at her with its claws.

"Yah!" Ruby swung her weapon, countering the Alpha but the quickness of the beast caught Ruby, knocking her to the ground. The hooded girl quickly got to her feet and sliced off the Alphas ear as it got close, making it cower just a moment before continuing its attack on Ruby.

"Nyah!" Weiss brought her rapier down through the skull of a wolf, finishing off the Grimm around them.

"So what's that? 15 for you and 20 for me?" Yang laughed and patted the heiress on the back.

"Quiet Brute, the Alpha is still out there." Weiss kept her mind on the job however couldn't help but feel irritated that Yang won again.

"Blake, are you and Ruby doing okay?" Yang asked through her Scroll.

"She's fighting the Alpha. I just finished up my batch and I'm heading up there to help her. Tell the village they're safe."

Ruby grunted as the Alpha kept dodging her moves and swings. She was nearly clawed as she flipped backwards. The Alpha now had Ruby on the edge of the cliff, growling at her with its burning red eyes. Ruby readied her scythe and took a deep breath. As the Beowolf charged at Ruby, she used her semblance to speed passed the wolf, slicing the beast in two.

Blake had arrived just in time to see the Alpha disappear. Ruby turned to her friend and smiled with the mission being complete and a success.

 **-Later That Night** -

Team RWBY walked through the Beacon Academy courtyard, being welcomed by their friends of Team JNPR. Dressed formally, the team approached their friends with smiles.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby smiled as he and Pyrrha held hands, "How was your last mission?"

"It was awesome!" Nora cheered and pumped her fist, "The Nevermore nest was an easy A!"

"So that Nevermore nest is…No More?" Yang giggled as Blake sighed and walked off, "Aww Kitten don't be like that!"

The others laughed as the Bumblebee couple walked off until Nora held Rens arm, "Come on Ren, let's grab some cake before it's all gone."

"Huh?" he spoke before being dragged off.

"Those two never change." Pyrrha smiled and leaned on Jaunes arm.

"Never." Jaune chuckled and turned to Ruby and Weiss, "So are you guys excited for Graduation tomorrow?"

"Well Father and Winter will be attending, so I'm honored to finally achieve this goal."

"I guess the celebration will be nice." Ruby held her arm, "It's just going to be weird not seeing you guys…"

"Don't worry Ruby, we will visit when we're able." Pyrrha smiles to reassure her friend until Yang ran passed them.

"Blake please, it was a joke!"

"YOU ARE A JOKE!"

The couple ran 'til they made it their dorm room. Yang rushed in and slammed the door behind her. Blake was only a few seconds behind her and rushed in, "Yang you blonde!-"

Blake was cut off, surprised to see Yang standing out with a present wrapped in purple paper and a black ribbon. Her Faunus ears flicked under her bow in confusion as she stepped over and held the gift. After examining it she looked up to her partner, squinting her eyes.

"What is this?" Blake stared.

"It's a gift." Yang stated the obvious, "Open it."

Blake was still questioning her girlfriends intentions but did as she was told. Taking off the ribbon and paper, Blake opened the box to find a photo album. She placed the box aside and flipped through the pages. Photos of the past four years bringing a smile and tears to her face until she closed the album.

"Do you like it?" Yang asked unsure until Blake nearly tackled her in a hug.

"Thank you…"

Yang smiled and held her lover close, hugging in return, "You're welcome."

Ruby stood by the punch bowl sipping her drink as music played in the ball room, watching her friends dance and others talk. She even caught herself tapping her foot but snapped out of anti-socialness.

"Miss Rose." Ruby turned to see Professor Oobleck in formal attire.

"Professor- I mean Doctor," Ruby corrected herself, "Hello."

"I read your teams mission analysis this afternoon. Most impressive." The man fixed his glasses, "You four will make fine Huntresses."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby smiled, "We owe it to you and our teachers for giving us what we needed to become what we are today."

"We are glad to see each year our students to go on and protect the world. It fills us with happiness and pride." The doctor drank from his canister, "He would be proud as well."

Ruby took a deep breath, "I hope so…"

"Remember Ruby, Ozpin had faith in each of his students. You were one of his successful because after each hit you stood back up and did what was needed. You did what was right instead of easy."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby smiled and clinked her punch glass with Ooblecks canister. The man smiled and bowed and left to speak with Professor Port. Ruby took another sip than heard the laugh from her teammate. Weiss laughed as she other students of Beacon, talking about the past few years. Ruby smiled as she to remembered the past until Professor Goodwitch approached the microphone on the stage.

The professor tapped the microphone, leading the music to stop and the conversations to end and their attention to Glynda.

"Tonight we celebrate the achievements you all managed with your time here at Beacon. These four long years have been difficult, however we all managed to find the light. We fought for our peace and now we are working to uphold it. Now as Huntsmen and Huntress, you all will go out into the world and fight for those who cannot. Professor Ozpin would be proud of each and every one of you. The man may be gone but he lives in our memories. Once you graduate, keep honing your skills grow to perfection. Do your very best and keep moving forward. Thank you, and enjoy your night."

Applause was given afterwards as the new Headmistress of Beacon Academy left the stage. The music began again and the students kept celebrating and went through the night with their friends.

 _ **(Thank you for reading the new start for this fanfiction. Please remember to Favorite, Follow and Share with your friends if you'd like to see more. Also don't forget to leave a Review of what you thought of this new beginning. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come along since Life if being such a pal, but when I get onto a schedule I promise to do my best with this story. Thank you again for reading and have a great Day/Night.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(So still no schedule yet of when I will upload these chapters, BUTT that day that I do is approaching with the news that I now have a job. With my mind at ease and less stress filled, I am able to focus my imagination on the fic. Anywhooooo, enjoy the chapter (: )_**

 **-Six Months Later-**

"And in other news, Aquilo Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company has agreed to make a public appearance about the rise of Dust prices ever since the White Fang increased their attacks and raids. You can guarantee that the Vale News Network will cover the story"

The news report continues to play while Team RWBY walked through an airport, heading to an airship heading to Vacuo for a mission. After a small Grimm attack, the kingdoms defenses need repairs. With their remaining firepower running low, a few Huntsmen and their teams start to make their way to the Kingdom.

"Here's our flight." Yang spoke, walking onto the aircraft, "Hurry up you guys."

Blake smiled and followed her girlfriend, leaving Ruby and Weiss at the terminal. As Ruby pulled her suitcase, she noticed Weiss was lost in thought, starting at the now muted T.V monitor

.

"Weiss, you okay?" the leader looked back, "Weiss?"

"…" Weiss didn't answer, the image of her father bringing back repressed memories.

"Weiss," Ruby put her hand on Weiss' shoulder, finally getting her attention back to reality, "What's wrong?"

"It's…It's nothing…" Weiss flicked her hair and walked onto the airship, whispering under her breath, "I hope…"

Ruby watched her friend for a moment before walking onto the airship as well. She found her seat and plugged her earplugs into her Scroll, "Alright guys we'll make it at Vacuo tomorrow morning so get some rest 'because we'll be stuck in Vacuo for a week."

"We read the Intel Sis," Yang held Blake; "We wouldn't have taken this job if we weren't okay with it." Yang then smiled as the ship rose and began its flight to Vacuo.

With the sun setting, the girls began to get themselves for sleep. Ruby stretched in her pajamas and hair out, looking out of the window. She yawned then walked through the outside the door. The wind not as breezy as she thought, letting her to take in the scenery separating the two kingdoms.

"Seems peaceful from up here, huh?"

` Ruby turned to see her sister, replying with a smile. "It does." She then walked over and hugged her older sister until the two joined together looking over the area.

"Do you think SSSN will be at Vacuo?" Ruby asked to break the silence.

"Blake was thinking about that earlier…she almost didn't come. Took some convincing to get her to the airport." Yang sighed and rubbed Rubys back.

"She's had it tough. The Grimm Invasion took a lot out of everyone." Ruby looked over to her sister who held Blakes bow.

"We're planning on renting a place in Vale. Outside the city." Yang changed the topic and stuffed the ribbon in her pocket. "We want to start relaxing in our lives as Huntresses."

"That sounds nice…" Ruby quieted down near the end, failing to hide her sadness.

"Ruby…" Yang hugged her sister again, "I'm not abandoning you…I want you to know that…it's just Blake and I want to start living our lives…you will always be my sister and I will always love you…"

"I know…I'm just going to miss you…" Ruby returned with a hug and sighed, stepping back, "I love you…" Ruby left and returned inside the airship to go to bed, leaving Yang outside.

 _Ruby…Ruby I'm cold…I can't see…Where am I…please…please help…Help…Help me/…HELP ME!_

Ruby sat up in her seat, panting heavily with a cold sweat. She looked around the ship to see her teammates still fast asleep. She checked the time and decided to try to get a few more hours of rest. Hoping for no more nightmares…

 **-Later that Day-**

Team RWBY and other teams stood on the wall of the Vacuo, overlooking the environment as workers wielded and bolted down steel to patch the whole in the wall. Ruby began to walk around the wall, leaving her teammates. Weiss glanced over, wondering if she should join Ruby, but decided against it. She didn't want Ruby to know she heard Rubys muttering a quick wake up from her nightmare.

"Hey Troublemakers." The remaining girls turned to see 2 members of SSSN, Scarlett & Sage.

"Hey guys," Yang smiled and hugged them, "Long time no see."

"Sorry," Sage apologized, 'We've been in the outlands taking care of Scorpios and Desert Crawlers for the past few months."

"Is Sun here?" Blake asked quietly, hugging her arm and looking at the two.

"He's…here in spirit." Scarlett sighed, "He's been taking solo missions for a while. I'm sorry."

Blakes face fell in sadness, leading her to be hugged with one arm by Yang. Sage then looked over to see Weiss who kept looking over the area, a cloud of dust rising in the distance.

"We get storms here every now and then." Sage walked over and handed Weiss a pair of goggles, "The workers use these to work through the storm and it'll be the best way to keep the dirt out of your eyes."

Weiss held the pair of goggles and nodded, "Thank you…"

"Look I know you're still hurting but-"

Sage was cut off when the kingdoms warning sirens began to sound, causing everyone to become alert.

"I assume that's not the siren for storms?" Weiss turned to Sage.

"But the dust…"

The cloud of dust was then blown away when a massive Grimm roared, its burning red eyes glaring at the kingdom.

"It's a Khamun." Sage armed himself with his sword then jumped down the wall, using the wall and sword to slow down his momentum.

"Never seen a Khamun before." Yang and Blake followed Sage down the wall, leaving Weiss and Scarlet.

"Now we know what made the hole."

"A bloody big Grimm."

"Yrah!" Sage grunted as he swiped his massive sword against the 50 foot tall beast's leg but only aggravated the monster.

Blake used her ribbon scythe to propel herself and Yang on top on the Grimm, using their weapons to try to break away the Grimms bone armor. Weiss remained on the ground; using her Glyphs to launch Ice & Fire also used her Summoning abilities to make pawns to help the fight.

Ruby hurried to the battlefield but noticed that the monster wasn't stopping and not taking any damage, only Blake & Yang chipping off tiny chunks of armor but not enough to finish this quickly. She looked around to see the workers and defenders of the wall turn and run away, fearing for their lives. Ruby managed to stop a few of them and forced the back to their posts, using energy cannons to at least harm the Grimm. Ruby then activated Crescent Rose and used her semblance to run down the wall, building up speed.

Weiss swung her sword, firing off Dust one after another her mind angry and annoyed with personal affairs, the current battle reminding her of the Grimm Invasion so many years ago. The Grimm swiped its tail, taking out a handful of Huntsmen and used its fin on its back to nearly shake Yang and Blake off, causing Yang to hold Blake and reach of a spike on its back to make sure they don't fall. With her mind side tracked, Weiss was caught quite literally by the Grimm, using its claws to hold her in place. Just as it was about to throw her to the ground to crush her, Ruby sped and spun her scythe like a saw blade, slicing through the monsters arm.

Weiss panicked as she fell with the limp, struggling to break free but slammed onto the ground. Ruby landed to her feet and looked back to see Weiss unconscious and blood pouring from her head. "Weiss!" Ruby rushed over and started to pry Weiss out of the Grimms dead hold, "Yang," Ruby used her earpiece, "Yang, Weiss is injured, and I have to take her in the kingdom."

"Okay sis, get her taken care of." Yang replied as she and Blake finally started to harm the monster.

Ruby struggled to pry the claws away from Weiss, leaving her to slice them off with her scythe, being careful not to harm Weiss. Once free, Ruby lifted her teammate and sped off back into the kingdom.

Scarlet used his hook to swing around the Grimm, taking the chances he was given to slash at the monster, who began to stumble with its steps. As he swung he observed the beast, seeing the others do some damage. Sage was then able to slice off a large portion of the Grimms hind leg.

The Khamun roared and began to charge towards the kingdom, using all its strength to run.

"Sis," Yang shouted in her ear piece as she and Blake jumped off the monster, "The Grimm is charging at the kingdom, it's going to try to take it out the kingdom with it."

"I just dropped Weiss off; I'll have the defenders fire all their power at the Grimm!" Ruby ran off back to the top of the wall and ordered a nonstop firing range at the Grimm. It was quick when she saw the bone armor on his skull start to chip away, "Focus all fire on skull!" Ruby activated Crescent Rose again, taking a running position with her scythe behind her.

The monster roared again as it got closer, a sliver of armor falling from its face. Ruby saw her chance and used her semblance to launch away from the wall, using her scythe to shoot momentum, propelling her to the monster. She then landed on the creatures head, bringing her blade down into the monster, firing shot after shot into the beast.

 _Ruby! Ruby help me! Ruby!_

"No!" Ruby shouted in anger, taking her blade out of the Grimm after firing every bullet she had and began to drive the blade deeper and deeper which each strike.

 _It's cold…I…I don't want to go…_

 _"_ PENNY!" Ruby swung one more time, using her strength and speed to drive the blade through the Grimms brain, causing the monster to collapse inches from the wall. Ruby glared and grunted, taking her scythe out of the beast and leaped to the ground. She eventually calmed down before Yang tackled her with a hug.

"That was dangerous!" Yang hugged tightly.

"I know…but that's the job. Someone has to do it." Ruby hugged a back and watched the Grimm start to disintegrate with the others.

"Good job Ruby." Sage patted the girls back.

Ruby smiled and replied, "You guys were able to bring its strength down, I just had the shot and I took it. Thank you, because if not for you all, this kingdom could have fallen.

"Alright well let's not get sappy, let's get our pay and let's have some drinks." Scarlet hung his arms over Sage and Ruby, standing between them.

"I'm up for that." Yang smiled and walked with Blake back inside the kingdom.

"I'll meet you guys there," Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "I need to make sure Weiss is all well."

Later that evening, Weiss woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach, "Ahh…"

"Hey, hey Weiss, you okay?" Ruby spoke from a seat next to her.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Calm down, relax…"Ruby shushed, "We took down the Grimm, and you got hurt. The doctor said your ribs are going to bruise, other than that you will be fine…"

"Thank you…Ruby are you okay?" Weiss tried to sit up, fighting the pain.

"I'm fine Weiss-"

"I saw you last night…you had a bad dream…you were calling for Penny…" Weiss wheezed, seeing the truth in Rubys eyes.

Ruby remained silent but tears began to fill her eyes, "I miss her…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's hard…I…I cared for her…and she was taken." Ruby began to get angry, the image of Mercurys smirk being painted in her mind.

"Ruby…we lose people close to us…everyone does every day…that's something we just can't change…" Weiss continued to fight the pain and pulled Ruby in a hug, "No matter how much we want too…"

Later that night, Ruby pushed a wheel chaired Weiss into the club where Sage & Yang we're having an arm wrestle battle. Blake just smiled on the side 'til she saw Weiss and Ruby, gathering everyone's attention to welcome the two new arrivals. After a few cheers, the group went back to their arm wrestle.

It was a matter of time until Yang "let" Sage win the game and rested next to Blake. "Why weren't you cheering me on?"

"You never needed it before." Blake rolled her eyes and rested onto Yangs shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Yang chuckled and held her girlfriend, "You did great out there."

"Almost like we trained for years for this type of situation." Blake smirked at the blonde, "You did great out there too."

"Maybe we can keep training." Yang sat up and looked away from Blake, "Together?"

"How long do you think we can train until we get bored with each other?" Blake raised an eyebrow and sat up to see Yang holding a tiny box with a ring inside it.

"Forever?"

 **((Aaaaaand that's it for Chapter Two. Sorry it took so long to make, been busy with Life and such. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to have interest in this story. If you have anything you'd like to tell me, please leave a review and share your thoughts. Thank you for reading this chapter and have a great day/night.))**


	3. Chapter 3

Memories

 _((_ _ **Thank you all for patiently waiting for an update, and I'm so sorry it has taken so long. Life is one hell of a challenge. Anyway let us continue on the journey.)**_

 __A week has passed since the mission of Vacuo, and RWBY has traveled to Atlas. The team traveled to the northern country to support Weiss as she 'supported' her father.

Weiss knew her father meant well, but the past has left its own scars on her. The man made history by being a fiend to the Faunus and Weiss was ashamed for the time she followed his ways. However the man seemed to be trying his best to make a difference. Hopefully the next day will end with her father changing his image for the better.

After Vacuo, Blake and Yang have been spending much more time together with the new marriage proposal. Although, had still kept her eye on Ruby. Lately Ruby had been making her worried do to her recent seclusion. Listening to her cry herself to sleep and wake up in a panic has pushed Yang to her limits. She left Blake with a kiss on the forehead, and went to go find her sister.

Ruby sat against the trunk to a tree. The air of the kingdom making her shiver from cold. She looked around to see the people of Atlas walking by, some playing with their pets, some with children.

" _I've got you kiddo…"_

 _Ruby blinked and turned her head, seeing her Uncle Qrow. The air was now bitter and her skin aching. Her uncle now helping her up and walking with her while gunfire and roars echo in the distance. Ruby tasted blood, thankfully her Aura started to heal as best as it could. Qrow got Ruby close to the exit before a woman's voice caught his attention._

 _"Going somewhere, Brother?"_

Ruby shot awake, her hood over her eyes, causing her to frantically lift it to see her older sister standing in front of her. Once Ruby calmed down, Yang sat in the grass. Sisters looked in each other's eyes and knew what the other was thinking.

"Yang, you don't have to…I'm fine…"

"Stop with the bull-…Just stop…" Yang folded her arms and sighed in sadness, "Ruby. You're not sleeping. You're barely eating. You're leaving everyone in the dark and making us worry about you. You need to tell us what happened."

"It's not that easy!" Ruby snapped, her eyes tearing up, looking back to Yang who teared up as well, "I…watched them…I stood on the side when they…"

 _Qrow pushed Ruby towards the portal our of the dimension but a dark wave of power barely missed them._

 _"You aren't leaving this place." Raven spoke through her mask, her sword pointed with a jet black blade._

 _Qrow held Ruby and sighed, "Ruby, go find you father. Bring him here…Go…"Qrow pushed Ruby along, who tried to protest to help, "GO!"_

"I ran and ran…I followed the sounds of Grimm and gunshots. I ran until my knees started to hurt once again from the terrain…I found Dad and did what I was told…"

 _Ruby and Taiyang ran as fast as they could, the group of RWBY, JNPR and other Huntsmen began making their way to the main portal as the area around them began to crumble. They came closer to Qrow and Raven, who were busy fighting each other._

 _"Qrow!" Taiyang shouted, "Qrow we have to go!"_

 _"Get the rest out, I'll keep this winch off your back!"_

 _Ruby looked between the two men then at Raven, who's red eyes burned through her mask, "You're lying…" She whispered quietly before Taiyang turned to his daughter, "Ruby we have to go…" Ruby began to break down, seeing her uncle deflect each strike from Raven. Taiyang repeated himself but Ruby began to cry out for her uncle to come with them._

 _With one swipe, Qrow knocked Raven onto the ground and hurried to his friend and niece, getting them to the portal. The world around them continued to crumble and shake. Ruby and Taiyang hurried through the portal while Qrow stayed on the edge, touching the edge of the portal._

 _"Uncle Qrow, come on!" Ruby cried, who was now in a hug with Yang. Taiyang looked to his friend who shared a look._

 _"Catch you later, kiddo…" Qrow told Ruby as the portal began to close. Just as it was almost closed, A black blade impaled Qrow through his chest._

 _"Damn it!" Taiyang ran over and dived through the portal, shutting completely._

Ruby hugged her knees and stared at the ground in silence, her sister just as silent. As the wind began to flow again, Ruby looked up and wiped her eyes.

"I was there…and I did nothing…" Ruby cried, "Uncle Qrow…Dad…Both would still be here if I wasn't a coward…"

"Ruby you weren't a coward." Yang cried softly, "They knew the risks, we all did. Ozpin gave his life to take Salem down. We just didn't think Mom-…Raven would be there…"

"That doesn't changed anything-!"

"No, it doesn't!" Yang snapped back at her sister, "It doesn't, but we can't change what happened. The world is safe because of them. Everyone gave sacrifices. We lost people and each did what though was right and fought to the last stand."

"Penny didn't…" Ruby sighed, "The Underworld was terrifying but losing Penny…Its stayed with me all these years…"

"You loved her Ruby. That's enough proof to show why it has stayed with you this long. However, like everyone who has ever lost someone, you have to move on and…do what you can." Yang stood up and kissed her little sisters forehead, "I did. I loved Dad and Uncle Qrow, and I won't ever forget them. I just don't let them hold me down but to inspire myself to be just like them one day. Strong and Loving."

 **(Inside the Void)**

 _Qrow fell to his knees as Taiyang jumped through the portal. Qrow choked on air until the black blade was removed by Raven. Taiyang hurried to his friend and held him as Qrow gasped and his veins turn black._

 _"Qrow…"_

 _The drunk cracked a smile and sighed, "You have terrible taste in women…see you soon…" Qrow coughed, his aura flowing from his mouth like ash until he was entirely gone. Only thing left was the mans flask._

 _Taiyang stayed on the ground, in shock that his friend was gone. Raven sheathed her sword and walked over to Taiyang._

 _"You are a fool." Raven spoke, removing her mask._

 _"…." Tai remained silent as the world crumbled, mountains falling apart._

 _"Salem lives in me now…Even in death her nightmares will remain." Raven spoke again but was greeted by more silence, "You failed…"_

 _"You're wrong…" Taiyang stood and looked to his old lover, "The Grimm may still exist, but the world now has a chance. The world has the Huntsmen and Huntresses to combat the Grimm. My daughters will make Peace a reality."_

 _Raven cracked a smile as her blade snapped in place, "Good luck."_

 _Taiyang stood as his hair glowed like a golden fire, readying his fists. Raven swished her blade, which was dodged by Tai, who japed two punches, just missing Ravens chest. The two fought as the world roared to an end. Just as Raven found an opening, Taiyang found his. Raven stabbed her sword through his gut and his fist punches clean through Ravens armor and gut._

 _Raven and Taiyang stared at each other until they both fell to the ground. Raven sighed and felt herself pouring blood while Tai remained silent. Raven was the first to flash and disperse away in ashes, leaving Taiyang alone with Qrows flask._

 _The man reached over and sat up, unscrewing the cap to the flask and took a drink, "You've bad taste in drinks, Qrow…" The world began to shake none stop and started to split open. Taiyang took another drink and laid on his back, his aura flashing shortly after…_

 _ **((Thank you for watching, and I'm sorry it has taken so so SO long to be updated but with the way things are, I'm not sure when I will be able to update for Chapter 4. All in all thank you again for reading and please leave a Review and Share this AU with your RWBY loving friends. Take care and have a great Day/Night.))**_


End file.
